goosebumpsfandomcom-20200216-history
R.L. Stine (film character)
R.L. Stine is one of the main characters in the Goosebumps movie. He is played by Jack Black, who also voiced Slappy the Dummy and Brent Green. History Having been forced to stay instead most of his childhood due to terrible allergies, Stine was picked on by kids who would call him names and throw rocks at his window. Using his anger, Stine wrote about ghouls, ghosts and demons that would terrorize those who tormented him. Unfortunately, because they became real to him, Stine's monsters eventually found a way to escape from his works. He managed to trap his monsters in their books, keeping them locked. The most evil of them all was Slappy the Dummy, who was a puppet version of himself; the demonic toy with a serious Napoleon complex knew what was in Stine's imagination and tormented him in his dreams. After spending so many years alone, Stine decided to write a daughter into existence - Hannah. She was normal, but didn't age and appeared ghostly in the moonlight. Stine thought he kept her oblivious about her true nature, but Hannah knew a girl couldn't have so many Sweet 16s. Due to a book coming unlocked once in awhile, they had to move around a lot to avoid questions and the police. Using the alias of Mr. Shivers, Stine moved himself and Hannah to Madison, Delaware. A few short years later, Zach Cooper moved next door; this unfortunately would lead to a sting of events that would unleash complete and utter chaos upon the town. Because of how close Zach and Hannah had become in just a few days, Zach snuck into their home after hearing Hannah scream. He accidentally unleashed the Abominable Snowman; however, Stine was able to suck him back into the book. Unfortunately, Slappy escaped his book and began unleashing all the other monsters upon the town. This forced Stine to go along with Zach's plan to write all the monsters into a single book, which he could then burn to ensure that they never came back. This lead them through a guantlet in the town, leading to the high school, where Stine's Special Typewriter was. As luck would have it, Slappy found him and broke his fingers, preventing Stine from finishing the last two pages. After leading the mosnters away with a bus rigged to explode, Stine was forced to let Zach write the rest of the story. Slappy found them again and unleashed the Blob that Ate Everyone, sealing Stine instead. As Slappy taunted him, Stine watched a maelstrom open and begin sucking in all the monsters. This unfortunately, including Hannah, who was held onto by Zach as long as he could. Some time later, Stine's hands had healed and he was now the creative writing teacher at the school. He then revealed to Zach that he wrote Hannah back into existence, but this time, she would live a completely now life - being able to age. Burning her book, Stine walked as the couple left on their own. To Stine's horror, the Invisible Boy hadn't been sucked into the book, and was now writing about his revenge. Personality Unlike the real Stine, the movie version portrays him as a grumpy recluse, who is overprotective of his daughter, Hannah. He is also trying to keep his creepy creations from escaping and causing havoc on the town. He also has a very spicy relationship with his most evil creation Slappy. Trivia * R.L. Stine hates being compared to Stephen King. * The real R.L. Stine appears in the film, and refers to Jack Black as Mr. Stine, and he referrs to Stine as Mr. Black. * When he and Zach Cooper first meet, they tend to strongly dislike each other, but they bonded through out the film, and by the end, they were close friends. Category:Movie Characters